The present invention relates to telecommunications and especially to a portable communication device.
The trend in telecommunications is towards a collaboration of different media types, e.g. voice, data and video. In consequence, the use and configuration of communication devices is diversifying, and especially a need for a sizeable display has increased. A screen is a sensitive element and it is therefore preferably arranged on a surface of the device that can be covered when the display is not accessed, e.g. when the device is in a pocket. Even without any sensitive components in the inner surfaces, a structure with some kind of moving housing is often preferred since it allows smaller design and protects privacy of a discussion when opened.
One outcome of such preferences is a communication device with a two-part structure comprising electronic circuitry in both of the parts, e.g. a user interface in the other part and control means in the other part. A coupling mechanism is used to couple the parts together and some type of hinging allowing the two parts to be pivoted into open and closed positions is used. To enable communication between the parts, a connection must exist. To facilitate this some arrangements in the coupling means are typically required.
In prior art solutions the connection between the first part and the second part is generally implemented using a cable or a foil extended between the two parts. A cable is typically thread trough a hinge that couples the two parts together in a folding manner (e.g. Nokia 9110 Communicator). A foil is flexible and typically folded loosely to the joint to prevent strains when the two parts are moving. Such structures are relatively easy to implement and are reasonably durable when the pivoting movement of the two parts is limited to opening angles less than 180 degrees. With larger movements, e.g. when the other part is pivotable to an opening angle greater than 180 degrees, the foils and cables are exposed to bigger strains and wear and tend to break easily. Furthermore, the assembly of prior art connectors is precision work and generates costs in manufacture. Being integrated inside the structures of the body, service operations for prior art connectors necessarily require some dismantling of the device.
Now a communication device has been invented where the above noted problems in connecting two movable parts of the device are obviated or at least mitigated. According to the first aspect of the invention a communication device comprises a first part and a second part; coupling means for coupling the first and the second part and allowing a mutual movement about a hinged joint to at least an open position and a closed position; a connecting element of the first part on a surface of the first part; a connecting element of the second part on a surface of the second part, and said connecting elements are positioned to be against each other for enabling a mutual connection when the first part and the second part are in the closed position. It is characteristic for the communication device according to the invention that it further comprises a keypad on the surface of the second part and the connection is arranged to deliver signals between the keypad on the surface of the second part and the first part.
In the invented solution each part comprises a connecting element that is arranged on a surface of the part. When the parts are in a closed position, the two connecting elements are positioned against each other and a mutual connection is possible. When the two parts are not in a closed position, the elements are not against each other and therefore no connection through these connecting elements exists. Here the expression against each other comprises, in addition to arrangements with direct physical contact, also arrangements where the distance and mutual positioning between the connecting elements allows a connection (e.g. optical connection) between the connecting elements.
The invented solution allows robustness and straightforward assembly at the manufacturing stage, and provides a structure that is lean, durable and easily accessible for maintenance. Furthermore, the electrical connection between the two parts exists only when they are in a closed position. When the two parts are in an open position, the signals to and from the user interface are not delivered and thus the solution acts also as a mechanism for controlling the operating mode of the user interface according to the mutual position of the two parts of the device.